Meer not Lacus
by book-fanatic14
Summary: Meer, not Lacus...tell her, Athrun, tell her when she isn't expecting it so she won't forget.


**Meer not Lacus**

**A/N: This is the first time I've written anything and have not done any research. **

**I've never even watched Gundam seed Destiny, though I have watched Gundam seed, so I'm not very familiar with many characters. The most I've done is skimmed through videos and that was only because I was bored out of my mind and wasn't feeling very productive.**

**So this short story won't be very…informative if I can say. It will mostly focus on Meer. I actually really liked Meer. Whether she was a Lacus impersonator or not, I liked her because I think she brought a little humor to Lacus's character. Sweet and sassy are good adjectives for Meer. **

**And when I found out that she was shot and killed trying to save Lacus I was stunned. I mean she actually thought that she was Lacus, she had surgery just to look like Lacus, and she risked her life for Lacus which resulted in herself getting killed! How tragic is that?**

**It's enough to make me write about her with no knowledge whatsoever of anything at all. So enjoy my effort at Meer's Legacy.**

**-------- **

Miraculously Meer survived the gun shot. Just barely but she survived it. She survived it as Meer Campbell not Lacus Clyne. That's who she was right? She was indeed Meer Campbell. She was not Lacus Clyne and Lacus Clyne was not her.

She had received surgery and was remaining in the hospital. Only this time she was Meer Campbell not Lacus Clyne. No longer would she impersonate Lacus Clyne, it felt meaningless now. She would no longer serve under the Chairman either. She had served her purpose as Lacus Clyne and she was now finished. She was finished being something she was not. She was Meer not Lacus. Meer not Lacus.

_Meer not Lacus, Meer not Lacus, Meer not Lacus. _She chanted to herself everyday while she stared at the blank ceiling with a look that wasn't blank at all. She now knew who she was and she now knew what she would do with the remainder of her life.

So when Athrun came in for a visit she was ready to tell him what she had been thinking about for the past two weeks. She was ready to tell him the truth about what she really wanted. She would tell him because he had been her fiancé after all. When she was Lacus Clyne and not Meer Campbell.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her as he took a seat by her bed.

She nodded. "I'm okay, thank you for asking."

"Lacus wanted to accompany me but Kira refused of it. You see Lacus isn't feeling so well." He told her.

"I hope she feels better." Meer murmured as she slowly sat up. She turned to Athrun a sudden complacent look on her face.

"Athrun, who do you see who you look at me? Do you see Lacus Clyne or Meer Campbell?"

He was startled by her sudden question of his opinion and before he could answer she said. "I see Meer Campbell not Lacus Clyne."

"As soon as I'm released from the hospital I'm going back to the chairman…to quit. I will no longer pose as Lacus Clyne…but Meer Campbell. He has no need for me now, you see as you said before I will probably be killed."

Athrun stared at her seriously. "Then what will you do after that?"

"I want to…join the Archangel. If that's not possible then…well…I guess I'll just stay low until the war is over." said Meer.

"You want to join the Archangel?" Athrun repeated as if he didn't quite understand. She didn't expect him to understand so that was alright.

"You see Athrun, we have something in common." Meer reached up into her hair and removed her Lacus-like hair piece. "We're both traitors." She handed it to him and he took it unsure of what she was telling him.

"Dispose of that please, I no longer have any need for it." She told him.

"Meer," Athrun murmured, a complacent look all his own.

"Not Lacus." Meer said. "Tell her I said that. Whisper it to her when she's not expecting it so that she won't ever forget."

-------

Lacus sighed as she turned once again in her bed. She felt so useless lying there. It was as if she could be doing something more important…like visiting Meer. With the thought of her look-a like she sat up and wondered what was taking Athrun so long.

He had told her he would tell how she was doing once he got back but she was starting to think he had forgotten. He wasn't the type so perhaps not. No, he wouldn't forget. She was convinced that he wouldn't forget so that took away some of her restlessness.

True to his word, Athrun did open her door and step in, closing it softly behind him. Lacus, who had taken out her hair piece and had been running her fingers over it, turned her head slowly and smiled contently,.

"Thank you for coming."

He walked over to her and nodded. "I told you I would."

Lacus continued to glide her slender fingers over her hair piece. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine…she's talking more."

Lacus looked up at him. "Did she say anything about…?" She trailed off and he finished for her.

"She told me that she was going to stop impersonating you and that she wanted to join the Archangel crew."

Lacus's eyes widened. "Is she sure she wants to? I mean she needs to recover not fight again." She shook her head. "I can't let her."

Athrun pulled Meer's hair piece out of his pocket and set it beside Lacus. "It's what she wants to do, I'm not exactly for it either but she's made up her mind. We should at least after all this respect her wishes."

Lacus glanced down at Meer's hair piece then at her own. They were alike and then again so different. "Meer," Lacus said softly.

Athrun bent down and just when she wasn't expecting it he whispered. "Not Lacus." Lacus's tight expression loosened up. "Meer not Lacus."

Standing up Athrun glanced at Lacus one more time. "Good night Lacus." He turned around and left her room leaving her alone to think about what he had just said. Lacus stared down at both of the hair pieces and nodded.

She understood what Meer was trying to tell her. She understood and she wouldn't forget. She would never forget Meer Campbell.

-------

**Well I'm finished. I'm sorry if it's not very accurate and if any of the characters were OOC. I tried and I hoped you liked it.**

**BF14**


End file.
